


Gentle, Dear...

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentaspy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TentaSpy fucks you, that's literally it. For watching-and-stalking on Tumblr.





	Gentle, Dear...

Your alarm beeped at you insistently. You didn't want to wake up, but you had to turn that damn thing off. It was Saturday, you didn't have anything to do. But, when you tried to move your arm, you quickly realized that you were stuck in place. You opened your eyes slowly to find your boyfriend smiling down at you. He had you pinned with just his tentacles, and he was cupping your cheeks with his hands. "Good morning, ma Cherie." He smiles and kisses your nose.

"Good morning, baby." You giggle softly. He chuckles and kisses you on the lips. You kiss back happily, holding one of his tentacles with your hand. He purrs softly and pulls back, then spreads your legs gently with a couple of his tentacles. He rubs at your heat with a free tentacle, while his hands travel down to your bust and start feeling you up there. You blush and squirm at his actions, trying not to succumb too early.

"Baby, you do this every weekend. Are you ever gonna get tired of it?" You look up at him, hoping the answer is no. He chuckles and kisses your cheek. "Never, mon petit lapin." He uses his hands to slide off your panties, letting go of your legs for a moment to get them off completely. He tosses them elsewhere, then slides his hands up your shirt to really get a feel for you. He loved how soft you were, how sweet and innocent you looked. He kissed you again, and you didn't see a problem with kissing back again.

You buck your hips and whine softly. You had had enough with his teasing. He noticed your actions and smirked. "Are you already so desperate, mon Cherie?" He chuckles and kisses your neck, then shifts a bit. He then starts gently sliding a tentacle inside you, blushing softly. You moan and grip the bedsheets, looking up at him to watch his reactions. He was very sensitive, which was great for the both of you.

He holds your hips and hums softly, nuzzling into your collar bone. He couldn't slide all of it inside, because it was much too long, but he could fit around eight inches of it inside. He sat there for a while, letting you adjust to his new presence inside you. It didn't take long for you to get used to it. You bucked your hips and smiled at him. He started moving slowly, pressing kisses all over you and making sure you felt as good as he did.

"Baby, go faster, please..." You blush. He smirks and kisses you. "Of course~" He speeds up a bit, and you moan in satisfaction. This goes on for a while, the both of you moaning, the wet sounds of the tentacle sliding in and out getting louder and squelchier as time went by. Eventually, you arched your back and moaned loudly, cumming on the squishy organ. He smirks at that and pulls out. "Je t'aime, mon petit poisson-fou." He scatters butterfly kisses on your face as you drift back to sleep. Every weekend was amazing with him, especially the tender care after you woke back up.


End file.
